Corrupted Feelings
by Kokoya1223
Summary: A series of RP between a friend and myself. Hetalia - Axis Powers. USUK. Rated M.


America slammed open the converence room door open, he was trying to be the first one there. "Dude, once they come in I'll totally surprise the-!" He stopped halfway to see Britain. "Aw crap!"

England, sitting, waiting, in his chair, was half-way through the first Harry Potter book. "Oh Rowling.. " The dusty blond's emerald eyes flickered as they scanned the pages. He'd been sitting there, first, and waiting for everyone else for about an hour. When he got there, he had first started the book. However, now he was nearly done. All of his attention had been on the book when suddenly, the door slammed open. Arthur yelped and stood up, pulling the star wand out of his boot. "W-Who's there-" He paused, spotting the blue eyed, blond haired, American. "Ah.. Don't you know how to knock...?" His bushy eyebrows cocked at the other as he folded his arms and frowned.

"And I wanted to be cool this time." America mumbled closing the door. He shoved his hands into his bomber jacket pockets and walked over to England. "Dude, your reading Harry Potter again?" He asked going behind him and leaning over his shoulder to peer at the page. "How many times have you read it? The movies are totally more kickass than Rowling's books." America commented.

"Pfft. Your cinmatics are nothing compared to my literary treasures..." England tucked the wand back in his boot and shot America a snide glance. He closed the book and smacked America's face gently. "You're breathing on me. Give people propper space. Don't you have any manners?" England pulled out America's chair, sitting in his own before waiting for America. "So why did you want to get here so early...? Even though you failed and I beat you." He smirked.

America pulled back quickly rubbing his nose. "Ow." He mumbled then sat down in the chair. He pointed a finger upwards as he explained, blue eyes shining. "So I can be cool saying how late everyone was!"

England stared at America increduously, trying to understand why that would be considered cool, "But you couldn't. And therefore..." England's lips turned up in a small grin as he reached out and pinched America's puffy cheeks. "You're... LATE." He gave that english little cackle, pulling away quickly to cover his mouth before a little snort was heard. England glanced away from America and blushed. He hated his laugh.

America stood up not even caring, he's grown so use to it. "It would be cool!" He gasped. "I'm always, late, even if the hero arrives last minute, it isn't always awesome." He then dropped back into the chair sighing. "You wouldn't understand, man your lame sometimes." The blonde nation looked back up seeing he was drinking tea, he smelled odly familer. He grabbed the cup and sniffed it. He realized this was the same tea he had dunked over the harbor in boston in the 1800s. "You...still drink this?" He asked looking up, actually, what he wanted to ask was if he could finish it, but that's lame.

England's eyes widened and he quickly slammed the cup of tea, that he had just started to drink, down onto the table. His emerald eyes looked a bit cloudy but he frowned. "I suppose... For you.. Being early once would be cool.." England muttered as he grabbed America's cup of tea. He'd pretty much made a cup for eveyrone, not realizing the brand he had unconciously picked might not suit everyone's taste. Had it really been the same from 200 years ago? England blushed. Some times he just couldn't let go. "Well it's good.. So of course.." His british accent twinged with a bit of nervousness. "H-Here.." He took Alfred's teacup, "I-I'll get you some coffee instead." He usually never offered to fill one of his cups with America's nasty coffee.

"Nah, i'll drink it." America tried grabbing it. "C-Cause you know it's bad to waste." He also said nervously then saw England red. "What's with the redness on your face? Fever?" He asked.

England panicked when America went for the little cup of tea in his hand. America's big strong calloused fingers sliding against his. His breath caught and his hand shook, flinging the cup at America. The tea spilled all over America's front. "U-Um! I'm sorry!" England stared, grabbing at the handkerchief in his breast pocket and leaning down to wipe at probably hot liquid on the crotch of Alfred'a pants.

America's face became red and he paniced. "England, I-I-I ca-can do it, dude!" The western country grabbed the cloth squeezing it against his pants. "hot!" He gasped. He looked up his face twisted in confusion. America asked. "How come you've been acting strange today, normally you'd scream at me for making you drop the tea."

England persisted, grabbing the cloth back from America, "I-It's only because it was entirely my fault! Don't expect me to be this helpful all the time." England felt bad. He looked up, worried, as America cringed, "Is it hot! Here.." Without thinking, innocent little Iggy unzipped Alfred's pants so the hot fabric would be off his skin. He blew on the area lightly, unaware that it would be over his crotch.

"Britian!" America bit his lip."Stop it and realize where your blowing!" He grabbed his shoulders bringing him upwards, his military uniform pants unzipped revealing his american flag boxers. Then he slapped his cheeks at once with his palm trying to use the neko-slap thing Japan taught him.

England froze. He was about to consider what the American was saying, but then he was suddenly slapped. "O-Ow!" England shouted, pushing the strong American away. Yeah. That guy was strong. His slap had been a 'lil too strong too. England glared daggers at America and shouted, "What the bloody hell is wrong with _you_? I was just trying to help!" England senses were getting a bit overwhelmed with embarrassment, smell of the Boston Tea Party... _Everywhere_, and anger at America. "So what if I had to unzip your pants and blo-" His face turned red. His green eyes shot to America's flag boxers.

He quickly fixed his pants then tossed his arms upwards into the air. "He's back!" America shouted and he patted England's shoulder laughing. "I thought you weren't England since the way you were acting!"

England looked at America for a second, hurt in his eyes. He swat America's hand away and spun around and sat back in his seat. "Stupid Idiot..." Arthur grumbled as he sipped his tea. Then he glanced at America shyly,"I-If you still want some of that tea.. You can take that girly France's cup..." He pointed to the chair down the way.

America stood up and grabbed his cup looking at it he turned around, then dropped to his knees going lower than England. He grabbed the other nation in his arms then held him in a hug. He was silent for a few moments before saying. "The hero...always protects everyone."

England's eyelashes fluttered as he was grasped by the much bigger blond. The hug was warm and Iggy didn't mind it. Especially not now that he was sniffling. How had his cute little America grown up to be this strong guy. England squirmed his arms, trying to return the hug. Yet, America held him too close. He couldnt even move. "Ah... For now.. Can you just protect me then?" England whispered, blushing.

America blinked slightly a bit surprise by his statement, "England..." The larger nation paused for a heart-beat then kissed him on the eye like he use to do when he was a child. "You know why I left right? Why I left you?" His voice was cloaked in sadness at the memories, the revolutionary war, the civil war, and WWI.

England looked down at America with watery eyes. He'd curse himself if he started crying, so he kept the tears in. "Because oppression..." England whispered in a shaky voice. His lips were trembling. He clutched the sides of America's bomber jacket. He honestly didn't understand how everything had taken this turn.

"No...because I wanted to be the hero, to protect everyone, to protect you England. I always watched your back, and no matter what happened you had a smile, even when things turned into the worse." America took a deep breath then squeezed him tighter. "Come on, it isn't like you to be like this..."

England burrowed his head into America's shoulder for a moment to regain his posture. Then he cleared his throat and stood back up, tall. "Yes you're right. I'm sorry for worrying you." England's eyes were serious but distant. His smile was there, but a little fake. "Thank you America... United States of America." He stood there, waiting for the other to let him go. "What do you need to protect me from though..." He glanced at the conference door, thinking it would be totally embarrassing if someone walked in right now. "G-Get off your knees."

America grinted his teeth. He stood up grabbing the back of England's head with one hand and wrapping his other arm around his waist. He pressed his lips against Britain's, after a moment he pulled back a tear in his eye. "Damn it, why do you always lie to yourself like that? Why can't you be more honest with yourself?" He let go of him and stepped back mumbling sorry and picking up his tea cup. He set it to the side. America blinked then slid his hand into his pocket, pulled out his phone and opened it reading a text messege from Germany. "The World Conference is going to be reschedule for tomorrow. Something happened on the way there. Sorry for the incovinence -Germany" America read it. "Oh..."

"Oh..!" England had squeaked out when America's lips had hit his. His face turned pink and his facade dropped. Then America was getting angry, but England was in too much of a daze to make out what he was saying. His lips tingled a bit but the heat was fading. America had pulled away too fast. England squirmed, his hands wriggling in their black gloves. "A-America..." He mumbled softly, moving closer. The other blond seemed to be too focused on his phone to notice England walking closer to him. Iggy stood on his tippy toes and slowly planted a kiss on America's cheek, "I'm sorry... It's because I li..." He froze. No way. Was he about to confess.

He glanced at England. "Hm? You were going to say something?" His cheeks were a bit red as well.

England shifted on his feet, glancing at the floor. "Uh.. Just... Wondering why you kissed me... And such.. " He sat on the arm of America's chair. "Little random...? Yeah?" He chuckled.

America opening his mouth going to say something then realized that he didn't know what_ to _say. He closed his mouth crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not...sure." He began. "It just came over me..." He looked away thinking. "I don't know..." The bold country looked back at England. "Well, the converence is cancelled, what do you wanna do dude?"

England blinked. "Just came over you...?" He repeated softly to himself with a long sigh. "Oh? Cancelled? Hmm.." He held him arm on the other, resting his chin on his hand. "I suppose I'll go back home to London.. You're welcome to come? I'll make you a snack." He spoke halfheartedly, though he really wanted America to say yes.

"Ew! You mean those couch stuffings? No way man!" America quickly added. He thought for a second then said. "Let's go get a drink." He decided then grabbed Britains arm dragging him out the door.

The little Brit let America drag him to nearest bar. He didn't mind. He sort of wanted to wash away these odd feelings he was having for the American anyways. _He doesn't even feel the same anyways... I'm just like a hamburger he wanted to taste..._ England rolled his eyes as he was pulled into a booth next to America. The gody bar was dimly lit, especially in their dark corner. There was light music playing in the background, but they were so secluded from the rest of the bar that none of the obnoxious noises were there to distract them. "Hmm..." England was too busy admiring the setting to pay attention to the waiter. He really didn't know what to order anyways. _If this weren't a bar, I'd think it was some five star restaurant... _he thought.

"Get me just some plain beer, my man!" America chirped. The waiter nodded then turned to England. "You sir?"

"Um.." England sat up straight, looking at the waiter with his charming british smile. "I suppose I'll..Some Vodka." Was that a little much? Nah. He needed it. The waiter almost choked on air as she took his order. ,"Y-Yes, Sir, coming right out." She eyed America, a "you-better-keep-a-good-eye-on-this-guy" sort of look.

America wasn't paying attention as he waited for his order. He saw her put the beer in-front of him and the glass of Vodka in-front of England. "Enjoy..." He said walking away. "Awesome!" He bursted out, then took a sip.

England eyed America. "Ugh, he can be so obnoxious and rude..." He picked up the glass delicately in his hand and took a swig, swirling it around his tongue before swallowing the sweet liquid. _Eh.. Wow! _That stuff was powerful, it had England heated up and feeling light headed already. He glanced at America again, looking at his face with a pink blush on his own. "Is your beer good?"

"Yeah, I love this place." America drank down a mouthful of his beer looking back at England. "What about you?"

England, thinks a little fuzzy, took a big gulp of his and nodded back at America. "Yeah~" He sighed happily, his glass already almost empty. He gave another look at America's face and giggled, hiccuping softly, "Can I have a sip of yours?" He said, licking his lips.

"Uh...sure." America replied slowly handing it to him. "Do you think you've had enough though?" He was eyeing his almost finished tall glass of vodka.

England took a sip, savoring the burning sensation he got in the back of his throat. "Mmm~ Nah, I'm alright. I want more!" He said, setting America's mug down, he picked up his own again and finished off the glass. "Hey~" He grinned and poked at America, the blush on his face evident. "You know that means we just like... Indirectly kissed right?" He pointed to America's mug.

America face grew slightly red. "Ye-Yeah i know." He mumbled it then took a sip finishing it.

"Oh~ Again~ We shared another indirect kiss." Iggy teased, completely intoxicated now. He leaned against America and poked at his cheek, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hey..." England paused and looked at him, eyeing his lips, "Can we kiss again, maybe?"

He stared at England then grabbed his tie pulled him forward and kissed him roughly.

"Mmmph!" England's eyes widened at the sudden kiss before looking at America through half lid eyes. "A-Ameri-" He panted before returning the kiss with a greedy push of the lips.

America pulled back glancing around to see if anyone saw. He whipped the extra saliva that accidently fell out when he pushed back then looked for the bar tender. "Lady, can i get another beer?" He asked, he wasn't that drunk yet, never had he been as bad as England though.

The woman nodded and poured him some more. "You sir?" She asked holding the vodka bottle.

"Y-Yeah!" England passed her the glass, almost knocking it over. He sat his head on the table and looked up at America with curious eyes, not minding the wet glisten that now coded his lips. He panted quietly and bat his eyelashes at the dusty blond. "America...?"

"What is it?" He rested his elbows on the table. America took a sip of beer as the woman poured him the glass and slid it infront of him again. She glanced at them then walked away behind the table into the closet, no one was in the bar. It was almost dark though. America glanced outside noticing the lights flickering on, "Pretty..." He whispered to himself before looking at England again. "So what's bothering you my man?"

England just shook his head and smiled at America, scooting a little closer. "Remember before you left? You were so cute.. I loved you so much..." England sighed, reaching up and running his fingers though Alfred's hair, "You were all mine." He gave the little cowlick a tug and frowned,"But then you didn't wanna be mine anymore... So now you're not so cute..." He puffed and glared at America, a playful blush spreading across his already pink cheeks, "Now you're just handsome and sexy all the time... It's really annoying." He reached for his glass, sitting up to take a gulp out of it.

His face grew redder as well. "S-Sexier, England what are you talking about? Normally you sober when we go out drinking, now your just..." America bit his lip and gulped down half of his beer, pulled out some change from his pocket, grabbed England's elbow and pulled him out the door to his place. Once they were there in the matter of a few minutes, he opened the door pulling protesting Britain and closed it, it smelled familer the same way when he was a child. America looked down at the nation narrowing his eyes. "Handsome? Sexy? What's gotten into you?" He wasn't mad, but it looked like it.

England went along with being dragged by the American. Heck, that pushiness only turned England on. He yelped a bit though, the hand being a little too rough on his arm. "A-America stop that hur-" They were already inside and America was questioning him rather aggressively. "W-Why are you so... " England stared, backing away a little. He could have sworn America was mad at him... Why? England was just being honest. "Why are you mad about my feelings for you!" England shouted back, gripping his fists and looking at the ground. Any second now and he'd burst into tears. "You've never accepted the way I feel! You're always pushing me away! Leaving me behind!"

America slammed his hand against the wall pushing the other nation back. "I never said that England, and you know that isn't true!"

England winced, his eyes shutting tightly. The tears were bursting. "A-America!" He cried. His shoulders hunching so he could cover his face with his hands. "W-Why're you so mad at me?" He tried to muffle his sobs. "I don't want the person I love to hate me..." He looked very small, all hunched over with his back against the wall. Especially with America towering over him. It looked familiar, just like in the revolution.

"I don't hate you..." His voice trailed off. "I could never...because you were the person who had shown me _love_, and had taken it away. And I don't know how to love anyone else. I'm forever yours, just what you had always wanted." America just watched him sadly. "I-I should go home..." The scent of the house...it brought back so many memories making him want to cry.

England's head shot up out of his hands as he met the American's eyes. He had tears streaming down his face and still pouring out of his eyes, but he walked closer to America. "A-Alfred.. Does that mean.." England grabbed his bomber jacket sleeve, "That you love me?" England hoped and prayed, heck he'd bet all of his magic for a single 'yes'. "Don't leave me... Stay.."

"Of course I love you! I tease you because I love your expressions, but most of the time I think that you hate me though," America turned around and pressed England back against the wall planting a kiss on the mouth there. The alchohol was begining to seep in at last.

"N-Not like a big brother right?" He asked even after being kissed. All the while, England's legs squirmed, rubbing together awkwardly. He loved when America pushed him and pressed him. England leaned close, his body sliding against America's as he pushed back gently, leaning up to return the kiss with sloppy pecks. His tongue poking out to lick America's lower lip. "You love me... like.. A lover? Like I love you?"

"I've always have...since the revolutionary war. But I never said anything because I thought you didn't feel the same." America grabbed his face, tongue playing with his, his eyes were closed tightly. He dropped his hands grabbing England's and twining one hand with his.

"M-Me too... But.. " He trailed off, enjoying their tongue play as he drooled slightly, practically taking America's tongue in his mouth and sucking on it. "I-I thought it was wrong because I had raised you..." He gasped out between pants, squeezing America's hand. "I couldn't help loving you though... It took me forever to realize it was the type of love that..." He spread his legs around one of America's and rubbed against him, "C-Craved for you..."

He pulled back swallowing. "England you really...?" He trailed off in a slight gasp because of his movements. He slid his hands up his shirt. America watched him then leaned down to kiss at his neck, he bit down then soothed it down with the tip of his tongue. America's hands rubbed against his chest. "England..." He breathed England's name feeling himself grow hotter and hotter on the inside.

England tilted his head, giving America more space to leave marks. He leaned back against the wall. His legs were shaking so bad that he could hardly stand. "Y-Yes.. I l-love-" England's words got lost to a moan as one of his nipples was brushed again by America's hand. Those strong, calloused hands. England reached for something, anything. He grabbed at America's shoulders, tugging on his jacket. "T-Take off your s-shirt.. I want to see you..." Iggy moaned, his voice so alluring.

He stopped what he was doing and let his bomber jacket fall to the floor where he picked it up and rested it on the table. America watched England as he unclipped his buckle and put it to the side, then he pulled his uniform top off revealing his tie and shirt. His fingers glided underneath his tie as he tugged it off. Then he began to unbotton his shirt, each button revealing more and more of his chest.

England goggled over America as he swiftly removed his top. His blush glowing an unbelievable shade of red as his legs grew too weary to stand. Leaning against the wall, England slid to the floor. He sat with a soft 'thump' with his legs spread. He was definitally getting turned on as he panted there in heat. He couldn't remove his eyes from America's extremely hot chest. His green eyes traced over the revealing abs and splendid muscles of Alfred's arms. He swore to never make fun of America's excessive eating... in this sort of situation. He had never seen anyone more handsome or... drop dead sexy. "A-Alfred..." The greedy little Brit pleaded with his outretched arms. He wanted to be touched now.

"Eh?" He watched him fall down. "You okay Britai-" He watched him stretch his arms out and he smiled softly to himself. America dropped on one knee, then leaned forward pressed his mouth against his while he began to undo his suit top. "Hah.." He grunted trying to gain his breath as he began to pull the jacket off then work at his shirt. "Hold on.." He pulled back then popped the last button undone and at the same time took his tie off. "Do you want to go to the bed or something? Or the couch?" America asked.

"I-I want.." England found it hard to speak. He just wanted to keep kissing. As America took his breath, England moved his tongue past America's chin and licked his neck. He sucked on the delicate skin between muscles and blew on the wet spots that he left, "D-Do it here or carry me to bed.. I-I don't care I just can't wait any longer.." He gasped and pressed his exposed chest against America's. It felt so good to be skin on skin against those strong muscles. England apparently had a fetish and it had America written all over.

"Your a pervert ambassador..." America could smell the alchohol on both him and England. He grabbed England's pants and boxers, throwing them aside. He did the same with himself then twined fingers with him. "I love you England.." He mumured. "I'm going in, are you ready?"

"I-I'm not a-" England mumbled before he yelped and felt the head of something big and hard against his tiny little.. yeah. "A-America!" England met his blue eyes. Such pretty sapphires those were. He stared into them for a while before taking a deep breath and smiling. He was so happy. "Y-Yes." He said gripping America's hands. "I-I'm ready to be yours."

America looked down gulping. "Th-this is my first time, I promise I'll go slow though." He then slowly began to push himself inside England gasping at the tightness. The younger nation stopped waiting for his approval, eyes filled with concern.

England smiled at America's comment, whispering, "Mine too..." Then he flinched and winced, muscles tensing from the twinge of pain. "U-Ugh!" England gripped America's hands, loving the romantic feel of them, though he really wanted to fling his arms around America for support. "Mmm.. I-I'm fine A-Al.." England panted and glanced at the concerned looking seme.

He pushed himself farther breath coming out in short puffs when he slowly and finally slid himself fully into England. There was no blood, thank the god of hamburgers. America let go of his hand and grabbed his waist waiting for approval. America leaned down kissing England's nipple then nibbling on it.

"A-AH~! So deep..." England moaned out in his sweet british accent, arching his back up so America could get a better 'taste'. He slipped his fingers out of America's hands and threw them around his neck, clawing his back. He wasn't really focused on the pain as much as the pleasure. It felt like he was swallowing all of America's heat. His muscles tightened, squeezing on America. "Y-You don't have to keep stopping... A-Actually please don't. M-Move!" He panted needily into America's ear, licking it and nipping at it.

America then pulled out and began quickly thrusting himself into England he was holding back moans but let out soft grunts every now and then. He sat on his bottom pushed England against his waist, he wrapped his arms around his body feeling the small yet powerful muscels. "England..." He moaned kissing his neck.

"Ah~ Ah~!" Unlike America, England did not hold back his cries. Every thrust brought on newer louder moans. Healed boiled inside him as he was swept over by pleasure. "A-Alfred~!" England spoke the American's name sweetly as he clawed his strong back and jolted his hips down to meet America's thrusts. A loud smacking along with the squish. Arthur's eyes filled with tears, his body feeling the pain though it all, "I-I can't hold out much m-more~! I'm gonna-"

"Me too...please England, together!" America thrusted himself as fast and hard as he could then with one final push he exploded into the nation, sweat glistened off their skin. America pulled himself out watching his cum ooz out. He collapsed onto England exhausted. He curled up around him as if he was a child. "Britain..." He trailed off planting one final kiss on his cheek before he was knocked out due to the sex and alchohol.

ZELIUS: "A-Ahhhhh~!" England moaned as America Pounded his sweet spot repeatedly before shooting into him. His eyes were wide and he gazed, with glazed eyes, at the ceiling as he came all over America's chest. His arms dropped, rubbing at the crevice above America's bottom. His fingers slid along that strong back while the sticky feeling from his bottom seeped out. He felt so filled even so. England closed his eyes and kissed America on the forehead as he fell asleep. He hugged him tight and passed out too.

**An RP between myself and a friend.**

**My deviantART: www . kokoya1223 . deviantart . com**

**Zealius's deviantART: www . breigrace . deviantart . com**


End file.
